mytherpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingram Parnell
"Well my name is Ingram, Ingram Parnell, but you can call me Ingram." Background Ingram was born into a large family. He was the middle of seven children and was often neglected by his parents. At an early age he left home to go live with his grandmother (grandma) and grandfather (grandpappy) to work on their farm. Seclusion from the rest of the world has had a noticeable affect on his personality making it hard to talk with others. This often leads him to ramble and stumble on his words. Chapter 10 In the early morning Ingram was washed ashore the northern forest island. There he met a group calling themselves The Salty Angels. With their help he was able to make the voyage down to Blackwater for better supplies. For the next few days he traveled the islands meeting new people. While exploring the cold western island Ingram managed to tame a dire wolf. They quickly bonded and he gave her the name Luna. Sadly, a few days later while traveling through the jungle Luna had become stuck and injured. With no way of saving his friend Ingram decided to end her life so she no longer suffered. Through Vorni Saintstone he began to learn the teachings of the Earth Mother Shreee. He is skeptical of the existence of gods, but looks towards the old gnome's wisdom for guidance. After Luna's death Ingram confided in Vorni about his sadness. The teachings helped him turn his grief into something productive. Ingram has decided to become stronger to help others. On one occasion he spent the entire night at the British Royal Navy's tavern consuming a large amount of alcohol. The next morning he awoke, after passing out, to learn that he had been shooting his gun. Ingram has signed up for Pirate of the Year so he can sing a sea shanty for everyone. After traveling as a nomad for a few days he accepted an invitation into the Heroes For Hire. He had a hard time finding his place among the group. Talking with their leader, Xero, he was told to just be himself. Ingram can be found at base helping with whatever tasks need to be done. However, he mostly travels the islands to meet new people, or keep in touch with friends. (Ingram's story is still ongoing...) Character Traits Ingram has become a hobbyist photographer. He will usually be carrying around his grandfather's camera (picture-taker) with him wherever he goes. Ingram lost his camera while exploring the cave system below Blackwater. He is a self-aware alcoholic that drinks to cope with his loneliness. Uses cement paste on thatch to brush his teeth every day. Player Notes - HoppzBrkly * This is the first character I've played on MytheRP. * I cannot keep the accent consistent between encounters with people (let alone in the same conversation). ** I've been using the accent so much in-game that it sometimes slips into my everyday conversations at work. * Chapter 10's over-arching story is still a mystery to me.